


Winter Dates

by akeena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeena/pseuds/akeena
Summary: Jahee couldn't have wished for a better way to spend a winter day





	Winter Dates

Jahee sighed, looking at her watch. Julia was supposed to be here five minutes ago. If they didn’t leave soon, they’d miss the movie. Just when she was about to call her, she spotted the girl running towards her.

Jaehee felt her heart start beating a bit faster when she saw the girl. Honestly, every time she looked into Julia’s eyes, she fell in love over and over again. 

“I’m so, sorry I’m late! The bus broke down and it started snowing so-“  
Julia’s rant was interrupted by the sound of a faint chuckle. Looking up she saw a small smile gracing Jahee’s face as she looked at her fondly. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

A tiny blush spread on Julia’s face. Jaehee didn’t smile a lot, but when she did, it was absolutely beautiful.

“Let’s get going then. We’ll miss the movie if we don’t and you were so excited about it.”

The two girls linked their hands together and started walking towards the cinema.

 

“I think this was his best movie yet!”

“Aren’t you forgetting the one that’ll come out next year? Zen seemed pretty excited to be starring in it, so I have high hopes for it as well.”

Jaehee and Julia were now discussing the movie they had just watched, fangirling over the main actor, who was, of course, Zen.

“So what do you want to do now? The day is far from over?”

Jaehee thought about the question, before looking at Julia with a sheepish look on her face.

“I heard that a new coffee shop opened nearby. Apparently they have some really exotic beans and I’d love to try them.”

“That seems pretty interesting! Let’s go.”

 

On their way there, they passed a park that seemed to be filled with people. After a small debate, the girls decided to take a detour and see what was so interesting about it. 

However, what they saw there, wasn’t really what they had expected.

A huge ice rink was in the middle of it, a competition obviously happening.

“Jaehee, did you see that jump? It was amazing!”

“Yes, the skater seems to be quite talented.”  
Julia’s eyes sparkled as she watched a black-haired male jump and twirl on the ice.

When he finished his program a minute later and got of the ice, it was announced that the rink was now open to the public, since he was the last skater from the competition.

“Do you want to try it?”

Julia looked at the woman beside her, a bit surprised by the question. Then, she smiled.

“Yes!”

 

“Ack!”

“You know, I didn’t expect you to be such a klutz on the ice…”

Rubbing her bottom, Julia tried to get up from the ice, but ended up failing and once more sitting on the ice.

“It’s not my fault it’s so slippery.”

Seeing the younger girl’s pouty face, Jaehee chuckled quietly. There was never a boring day with Julia around. 

“Come on, give me your hand.”

Looking up, Julia saw Jaehee standing in front of her with an outstretched arm.

“Okay, I’m a klutz, but how are you so good at this?”

“I don’t know… I suppose I developed a better sense of balance from always carrying mister Han’s things around.”

“Well, you might not’ve enjoyed that, but it seems to have had good consequences as well.”

“I guess it did…”

Seeing how Jaehee’s mood seemed to be a bit dampened, Julia hurried up to change the subject.

“Ah, should we go to that cafe now? We don’t want them to sell all the coffee!”

“Sure, let’s go. We just need to return the skates first.”  
“I probably would’ve forgotten about that without you…”

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”

 

“Woooah, look at all the different kinds of coffee! Which one will you have, Jaehee?”

“I’m not sure. They all sound so good.”

Even though Jaehee was staring intently at the menu, Julia could see her eyes sparkle from excitement at the idea of good coffee.

“You know, you could always drink something here and then buy some beans so we have them at home.”

Jaehee looked up, a smile growing on her lips.

“I’d love that. It can be a Christmas gift, so you don’t have to bother with anything else.”

Hearing that, Julia frowned a bit.

“You’re never a bother Jaehee. I love doing things that’ll make you happy and it’s never a bother!”

Jaehee’s face turned a bit red at that. Even though Julia was usually pretty affectionate, it was still somewhat embarrassing.

“Let’s just order the coffee.”

 

“Aaah, that was great! I don’t think I’ve ever had coffee that good.”

“Yes, it was truly wonderful. And thank you so much for this.” Jaehee said, holding up the bag with coffee beans in it.

“No problem, I love doing things for you. Oh yeah, I just remembered something weird I read on the internet the other day. Did you know that the most expensive coffee in the world comes from cat poop?”

“Yes, the Kopi Luwak. I’d like to try it some day.”

Julia looked at the woman walking besides her with a surprised look.

“Really.”

Juat when Jaehee was about to reply, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

A huge Christmas tree was standing in the middle of a square, the candles on it sparkling brightly.

Noticing Jaehee’s interest, Julia also looked in the direction, quickly noticing the tree.

“Do you want to go closer.”

With a slight nod, Jaehee agreed.

 

When they came near it, they noticed a choir standing at the base, singing songs and lightening up the atmosphere. 

“It’s… Beautiful.”  
“Yeah, it really is.”

Feeling something warm wrap around her hand, Jaehee looked down to see Julia’s gloved one wrap around her own. After a small internal debate, she squeezed back.

“Say, I know it’s not Christmas yet, but is it okay to give you my gift yet? Well, one of them at least.”  
Seeing the look on Julia’s face, Jaehee quickly agreed.

Smiling, Julia cupped the older woman’s face and brought it close to hers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“My eternal and unconditional love! That’s my gift for you.”

Jaehee hugged Julia, a grin growing on her lips.

“It’s the best gift I ever could’ve gotten. Thank you.”


End file.
